Mad Magician
by Tracev
Summary: HpSs In the Wizard world magician is an insult similar to Mudblood to muggleborns. Harry makes a mistake and calls Snape a magician and now must make amends... and Snape takes his twist pleasure in this.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: JKR gets credit, Slash implied. English is not my native language please excuse errors.

Summary: HP/SS, In the Wizard world _magician_ is an insult similar to how Mudblood is to muggleborn's. They are wizards or witches, Not "Magicians" which is a muggle doing a variety style sideshow, to be compared as such is a tremendous insult. Harry calls Snape a magician and all hell breaks loose. Now he must make amends....

Mad Magician

By Tracev

The heavy wooden door banged back against the stone wall of the dungeons as Harry Potter stormed from the potion classroom in a fit of rage. The resounding bang echoed down the corridor and traveled up the stairwell that was the only exit of the dungeons.

Open school bag slung over his shoulder, quill still in hand, tucked under one arm a cauldron with a half done potion in it slopped on to the stone floor leaving little burn marks in his wake. Harry stalked down the hall seething red and muttering under his breath.

"_Harry..."_ Hermione ran out of the potion classroom after him, clutching a heap of books to her chest. Parchments went flying in all directions. "Harry," she called again when he didn't stop. He was halfway down the hall.

"_Oh,"_ flustered she bent over to pick up her falling papers and stuffed several of the books into her bag.

"Hermione," Harry rounded suddenly ready to rant, seeing she was not behind him, he stalked back down the hall, picking up her fluttering parchments, "He's _mad_ Hermione... _he's simply mad_". There was no need to say who made him mad. Only one man could cause such anger. Such irritation. Such provoked hatred. Severus Snape, the potions master.

Harry bent down to help her as several of the other students exited the classroom nearly tripping over Hermione Granger as they did so.

"Hermione, I don't know how anyone can learn anything in this class." Harry snapped, pulling his fellow Gryffindor to her feet. He would drop this class in an instant if he didn't need it so badly in order to become an Auror. Not to mention McGonagall would kill him. She had had to argue with Snape prior to his 6th year in order to get the man to allow him to attend the class. Harry had been half a point off on his OWLS from getting an Outstanding, the grade needed to take potions in 6th and 7th year, and apparently Snape made no exceptions…not even half a point exception.

Seamus Finnigan exited the class smiling pleasantly with the lone Hufflepuff taking the course, Susan Bones. "Oi, Harry haven't seen that _great a show_ since Neville was in the class." The two laughed as Seamus took Susan Bones's hand in his. She smirked shyly as they passed by.

Harry rolled his eyes, it wasn't his fault, it really wasn't. Somehow the knife he had been working with disappeared and the fig he had been about to chop (it had to be freshly done) didn't get done in time and his cauldron had begun to smoke…violently. Then boil over. By the time Snape had come over he had been covered in the mess and his knife had suddenly reappeared. He knew Malfoy had nicked it…had to of but Snape heard none of it.

He hated Snape. Hated the man with every fiber of his being. Nothing he ever did was right, no answer he gave on a test was ever correct enough.

Harry waited for several of the students to pass before he spoke again, "He mad in the head Hermione... he's a _mad magician_," as soft as he had been trying to keep his voice it seemed to ricochet down the hall.

The dark dungeon corridor went silent.

Slowly every head in the dungeon turned to look at him.

The few girls in the class gasp, covering their mouths with their hands.

The two Slytherins in the class looked furious, Draco Malfoy pulled his wand, "How dare _you_ call him such a thing?", his voice was deadly.

A full body bind hex went sailing past Harry Potter's head. He ducked as it hit one of the portraits in the hall causing it to spin on its hook and then burst into flames.

Students moved back from the fire still gapping at Harry.

"What is the meaning of this?" Snape slid down the hall, a quick water spell on the portrait drenching it and the floor.

"Sir it was Potter..."Malfoy came forward, his pale skin turning red in anger "_he_ called _you_ a _magician_..."

Hermione whimpered suddenly. Harry looked at her... _why was everyone acting so crazy_. He looked at Snape bracing himself for the anger, the loss of housepoints, detention...maybe a week's worth or a month.

But Snape didn't do any of those things. His dark eyes simply bore into Harry.

"I see " he finally whispered, his tone even.

Snape moved forward swiftly. Harry stumbled as the man advanced on him. His back hit the wall, Snape loomed over him, _"Is this true _Mister Potter?" 

Snapes long nose was inches from his. His black eyes locked on Potter's green ones. Harry visibly swallowed.

"Y-Yes sir." Harry tried to muster all of his Gryffindor courage. 

What happened next frightened Harry more then any Death Eater attack ever would. More than if Lord Voldemort himself was to walk into this school right this very instance.

…...Snape smiled, his thin lips widened in a closed mouth grin. Then an amused snort.... A dry chuckle followed by an out right laugh.

Harry looked down the hall to where the other students stood, two Slytherins, four Ravenclaws and three Gryffindor's. All were in shock. Seven years of schooling and Snape had never cracked a smile nor laughed so freely.

Snape stepped back pulling his formal robes around him, his face still showing a hint of amusement, "I assume _Miss_ Granger will fill you in." He winked at Harry Potter flattened against the wall in fright…

He turned suddenly, "Come _my_ Slytherins... chocolate frogs and tea in my office."

The students parted as Snape started down the hall towards his office, his two Slytherins trailing behind him. Malfoy looking over his shoulder threateningly at Potter.

Hermione grabbed Harry's sleeve looking over her shoulder as if she expected Snape to change his mind and come charging back down the hall to attack them.

"Damn Harry," Seamus clapped him on the shoulder, "You're just asking for your own death." 

"What is going on? Snape, smiled... the greasy bastard smiled at me... what was all that about?"

"Oh, Harry... You really shouldn't have called him a Magician... This is _really really_ bad Harry..._really_" Hermione worried, starting to chew on her bottom lip.

Seamus snorted, that was an understatement. He followed them to the library where Susan was already sitting with several of her year mates and gave a small wave to Seamus as he entered.

They made their way to the back of the library where they usually sat by the windows and where Ron was already pacing franticly.

"What the hell is going on?" Ron barked at them as soon as they neared him. Madam Price gave a stern look.

"I just heard the most crazy thing from Colin Creevey... who heard from Terry Boot... who heard from Susan Bones that Harry called _Snape a... a… umm... Magician."_ he whispered at the end, his eyes darting around to see if anyone had heard.

Hermione beckoned him to their table and for him to keep his voice down.

They sat in silence, Ron across from Hermione, Seamus across from Harry. Harry still wasn't sure what all the fuss was about. He was still confused about why Snape hadn't assigned him detention, nor taken points and why Magician was such a bad word.

And the way the man had actually laughed…_laughed_ and then that sudden _wink_. The wink that went straight to his groin. Which he was certain was a new development. That wink made his stomach flop, that voice made him shiver…smooth and silky. It felt as if that voice had reached out and licked his body, purring against his skin. Harry was sure he had never felt anything like this before and he knew he would remember that voice until the day he died.

"Harry... _Harry_.... _Listen_" she tapped his arm. "Harry you really should know better... you have been in the wizard community for _nearly_ seven years now.... If you had only read _Hogwarts, a history_ these types of things wouldn't keep happening to you."

Ron and Seamus both snorted.

Hermione ignored them. 

"Yes Hermione..." Harry sighed slumping forward onto the table, perhaps it was truly time to pick-up that book and took a look.

"Magician is a very derogatory term for a wizard or witch to be called." Hermione shifted uncomfortably, going into lecture mode. "Harry, to call a pureblood wizard such is to compare them to a muggle... something a _pureblood_ wizard never wants to be compared to. It refers to court jester, a fool... a joke."

Ron paled at the definition. Seamus kept his eyes focused on his schoolbooks. . 

"I didn't mean it like that" Harry argued. "It's a muggle Television show. _You_ know that... _Seamus_ knows that... it just came out."

He slumped down in his chair, arms crossed over his chest.

"_We_ know that Harry... but Snape doesn't know that. Many wizards don't watch television... he's most likely never seen the show Harry. There's no reception or electricity at Hogwarts."

Hermione started to rummage through her school bag pulling quills and inkwells out and setting them on the table. Bits of parchment followed and finally several books. It was the History of magic book she finally settled with and began to flip half-hazard through the book.

"You are going to have to make amends, of course."

"Detention?" Harry Potter and Ron Weasley said at the same time. Harry imagined walking up to Snape and volunteering to scrub out his cauldrons. He wondered if that would get another smile…_or a wink_.

"No." She said, "It has to be in such a way to show you honor him, his family and his magic as a proper wizard." Hermione pressed her lips together and forced a smile to her lips, "It must be a public display."

Harry frowned, this was not going to be good. And he had such high hopes for his final year at Hogwarts. Go out with a bang... not in humiliation.

"How?" he almost didn't want to know. But with the fight against Lord Voldemort coming up he certainly didn't want Snape on his bad side... _well anymore then usual_.

He wasn't sure about this look Hermione had on her face...it was to _fake_, to much like she knew something he didn't, it's the look Hermione gave when she lied.

She wasn't a very good liar.

It made Harry nervous.

"Okay, what do I have to do?"

"You have to...um..."

_Sweet Merlin she was stumbling over her words. _Harry wasn't sure he wanted to hear this.

"To present him with a gift...every night till he accepts..._the gift_..." she trailed off at the end, a jumble of words. She looked sheepishly to the floor. 

"Well that's not so bad... I could get him some potion ingredients... I could offer to let him test them on me..." he ventured.

"No, Harry, it's a little more complicated then that," she sat up straight in her chair and took his hand in hers, "It is to be a homemade gifts, something you tooled with your own hands... After you present him with the first gift, you may ask him a single question and from his answer he will direct you toward the line of gift he wants in order to forgive your insult to him and his family. You will continue to gift until he forgives...._mohohpfh…._" she covered her mouth with her hand as she trailed off.

Ron who had craned his neck as she trailed off looking confused then suddenly a realization dawned on him, _"Oh,"_ turning Weasley red.

Hermione and Ron's eyes meet across the table, Ron giggled and both looked to the floor, the wall, anyplace that wasn't Harry.

Getting control of herself, she looked straight into Harry's emerald eyes, "It could be anything, Harry..._anything_." She pronounced the last bit slowly, arching her eyebrows and gave them a wiggle.

"I see." he said slowly.

_I see indeed.  
_

TBC 

Review Please... don't be shy.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Credit to JKR. Thanks to WittchWay for kicking me _repeatedly._

Mad Magician  
By Tracev

"Come on Harry." Hermione snapped.

Harry twisted his face into a nasty scowl, "I think I'll just nip down to the kitchens and get something." The idea of going into the great hall for dinner was not appealing. He had been standing in the little alcove off the hall for quite sometime and had heard more than one conversation about himself and his lack of… respect, regard and honor for his potions Professor.

Hermione frowned and opened the door… the great hall went silent as the students got a glimpse of the boy who lived standing behind her… _she almost let him go_. The last few hours had not been kind to Harry Potter.

_Not kind at all.  
_  
Of course the story of what Harry had called Snape had spread like wild fire throughout the school within hours of it occurrence.

The school was decidable unbalanced with their support and not in Harry's favor.

Slytherins, _naturally_, went out of their way to show support for their head of house. Their show for house colors was now splashed everywhere, ribbons of green and silver now adorn every robe of Slytherin House and a more than a few sympathetic Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff's. Suits of armor were now encrusted with the Slytherin insignia and the great hall was now adorning the Slytherin banners that usually only graced its rafters at the end of the year.

There were whispers and pointing, dramatic retelling of the story. Those who had witness the chilling moment were now the new stars of the day.

Of course his fellow Gryffindor's were behind him, if not a little in awe of what he had done. After all who in their _right_ mind would have the gall to insult Snape, and nearly to his face.

Hermione huffed and grabbed the sleeve of his robe and dragged him across the great hall… ignoring the whimpering protests of one, Harry Potter. After all one had to take responsibility for what one did… at least that was her theory. It wasn't like he could just let this lay. He was going to have to make restitution. He had to make amends… _even if_… well she didn't want to _think_ of the _even if_ quite yet.

Harry let himself be dragged across the hall never more aware that the Gryffindor table was on the far wall.

The way they looked at him. The way the room went silent when he entered… it was all very disturbing.

It made he feel as if there was something Hermione had left out of her explanation. _Oh_, he understood that little wiggle of the eyebrow she had done. He had understood perfectly well what it could mean...but he wasn't worried. Or at least he hadn't been, after all Snape was a teacher at the school. Snape was a professional if not a little unorthodox but then again who wasn't in the Wizarding world. Surely a teacher could not cross _that_ line…. Could they?

Hermione pushed him into his seat and sat down next to him, glaring at everyone who dared to look his or her way.

Harry ate in near silence, he kept his head bowed and concentrated on what ever Hermione piled on his plate.

The few glances he did take around the room were unsettling. He was becoming increasingly worried with the way his fellow students were looking at him.

It was as if he were tainted, which he supposed he was. But he had done other foolish thing, had more shocking things written about him and his mental state in the Daily Prophet… Harry snorted to himself… perhaps he was mental.

Harry took a last sip of his pumpkin juice when he heard his name called. "Harry Potter," professor McGonagall called out, Harry gritted his teeth and looked to the high table where his transfigurations professor stood firmly, her hands on her hips, her hair pulled in the tight bun she preferred, a scowl was firmly planted on her face that could rival Snape any day.

"The headmaster wishes to see you Mister Potter," She beckoned him to follow her. He followed in silence out one of the side doors that led to the headmaster's office. She walked briskly as she made her ways through the darkened corridor and up to the second floor. She stopped abruptly in front of the stone gargoyle and looked down at Harry Potter.

"Mister Potter, I would just like to say I'm ashamed at the disrespect you have shown a Hogwarts teacher. I expect you to show appreciative behavior in the future. I'm sure what ever punishment Headmaster Dumbledore gives you will be well deserved and if _not_ I will see that a suitable punishment is received."

Harry's jaw dropped, Professor McGonagall had never been this harsh with him, her tone, the way she looked over the tips of her spectacles, the thin press of her lips.

"I'm sorry madam…" Harry cast his eyes to his feet, slightly shocked at her demeanor toward him. Sure he had been yelled at, and on more then one occasion lost a great deal of house points, but never had she looked truly as furious as she did right now.

She turned suddenly and said the password to the Gargoyle, which moved aside with a jump. He stepped forward onto the platform, his head down, "I really am sorry professor" He nodded sneaking a peak up at her. But she just narrowed her eyes tucking her hands into the sleeves of her robes. He thought for a moment she was going to growl at him, but the stairs were already sweeping him on his way up to the headmaster chambers.

Harry gave a heavy sigh. His seventh and final year of school was definitely not going as planned. Like every student he had wanted to go out with a bang, a spectacular year made of legends. Something similar to the chaos Fred and George Weasley had left their final year. A nice looking swamp still graced the charms corridor tended to with great fondness by professor Flitwick.

Harry stepped lightly off the revolving stairs and raised his hand to knock at the solid door when it suddenly burst open casting a dark shadow in the form of professor Snape over him. Snape did little more than snort at him before brushing by, Harry swore he heard the man chuckle as he did so.

"Ah Harry Potter come in my boy." Dumbledore twinkled at him, calling from behind his desk.

Harry entered the room and looked back to where Snape had stood moments before...

Why did everything have to be so complicated?

Harry bowed his head and slumped down in the chair before the headmaster's desk, keeping his eyes locked on the clawed arm of the chair he sat upon.

Dumbledore remained standing, the twinkle in his eyes faded but still present. "Harry Potter... my boy." he opened his hands then clasped them together. "I'll have to say I'm disappointed in my child. It is quite a serious offense in calling a teacher a name… and such an insulting one at that."

Harry slumped lower in the chair. He wanted to tell Dumbledore what a prat Snape was being but he doubted the headmaster didn't already know that. 

"Mister Potter, I expect you will be performing the proper traditional public apology."

Harry sat up suddenly very anger, "Why do I have to? Malfoy didn't have to apologize to Hermione when he called her a mudblood and that's just as bad."

"I know my child. A cruel double standard... you don't have to of course _but you will_," Dumbledore looked over the rim of his eyeglasses, his eyes darkening in color.

Harry sneered, and stood. This school year, his final year was turning into a cruel joke, "I think, I'll pass… Snape got what he disserved for all he's done…"

"_SIT,_ Mister Potter." Dumbledore seethed.

Harry sat. 

Fawks turned on her perch and ruffled her red and gold feathers.

"For once mister Potter you will follow the rules and traditions of this school and the wizarding community as a whole." Dumbledore sat suddenly and pulled a small scrape of parchment from his robes. "You will sign the document that binds you to follow through on this tradition" Dumbledore shoved the parchment and quill forward the Gryffindor and waited.

Harry scooted to the edge of his seat taking the parchment up. It simple said _I Will._ Harry sighed and signed his name to the bottom of the page with just enough hesitation to show his frustration, he knew he had just signed his life away.

Dumbledore tapped the yellow parchment once with his wand producing a copy of the contract and handed one to Harry Potter, "Now, tradition calls for a public apology, gifts as a expression of your sorrow and the corresponding garb." Albus Dumbledore waved his wand dramatically and a greenish blue robe and pants materialized followed by a smallish hat with a quail feather sticking out the back. It was not an appealing outfit.

"Now professor Snape may accept or decline your gift, if he declines you may ask a single question of him to point you in the right gift giving direction, you will wear said outfit when apologizing and each time following until professor Snape deems your apology acceptable.... " Dumbledore leaned back in his seat. 

"Now, Have you thought of a gift?"

Harry traced the outline of the feather and nodded, "I thought I would get him a potions ingredient..."

"Hmmm..." Dumbledore grimaced, "I think that would be to practical. He would reject that right away... I think something that showed that you have put thought and some work into it would be more suitable... With the winter solstice coming up I believe an appropriate gift would be a wood cauldron."

"Wood cauldron?"

"Yes, Hagrid has just cut down a lovely oak, You could take one of the stumps and whittle out a lovely cauldron. Nothing fancy mind you but it is hard work. No magic can be used on the cauldron. He will need it pure to brew a healing potion he always makes this time of year."

Harry frowned, it was a good idea, though he had no experience at creating turning out such a thing. Of course it would show Snape he had put some elbow grease into the production of the cauldron.

"Okay," he nodded.

"Good" Dumbledore clapped his hands together, "you can get started this weekend."

"This weekend? It's the first Hogsmeade weekend..." He stood up astonished that he was not allowed to go.

"I am well aware of that Mister Potter, you insulted a teacher, in front of students of his house, you have embarrassed him, myself, and the name of Slytherin. You must make amends.... And _you_ _will_ make amends and all Hogsmeade visits are here by suspended until restitution are made and accepted. You have until Monday afternoon to complete that cauldron and ask your first question. I suggest you visit professor Hagrid and soon… you are dismissed Mister Potter."

Harry grunted and moved out the door, banging loudly on the stairs as they escalated downward. . This was Snapes fault, _stupid slimy greasy bastard_. Making him do this, giving up his weekend to whittle some _stupid_ cauldron.

Harry growled as he crossed the school grounds, he knew it was late and already dark out but he had to get away from the stone fortress, the fortress that housed all of his irritations.

Keeping his eyes focused on Hagrid in the distance and the pile of wood he was chopping at Harry moved silently toward him. He watched the half giant swing the heavy axe splitting a piece a solid chunk of wood.

"Hi Hagrid"

"e'llo H'arry" Hagrid smiled brightly. "What c'atch em doing down here"

"Yeah...well... I need to make a wood cauldron for professor Snape. Dumbledore said I could get the wood from you." Harry eyed the patch of wood behind Hagrid, large stumps of golden raw wood, untouched by magic. It didn't even look something that would come from the Forbidden Forest.

Hagrid eyed him peculiarly, nodded and hopped up on to the pile of logs. Harry watched him claw his way around the logs and choppings, tossing out nice size chunks until one of the pieces he tossed seemed to gleaming brightly. Something about that one piece just seemed right.

"That's it Hagrid." Harry called walking over to the piece he picked out, nudging it with the toe of his boot, "I have to make it cauldron shape."

"There's tools out back," Hagrid nodded toward the shed. "A nice workspace out there as w'ell" Hagrid said hoisting the chuck of wood up and taking it over to a makeshift workstation and set it down.

"Come back in the morning an work on it, this piece should turn out well."

And that's what Harry did.

He spent his entire weekend behind Hagrids hut, striping and shaping the wood, working out small tough knots and using sandpaper and scrappers to round out the rough edges until he had a cross between a cauldron and a large bowl.

He did a pretty good job on the cauldron if he did say so himself but doubt was slowly beginning to settle in. What if this wasn't what Snape wanted or it simply wasn't acceptable. Hermione and him had gone over several potential questions he could ask but he knew none of them were the right one. He just knew Snape was going to make this difficult… it wouldn't be Snape if he didn't.

TBC…

Don't forget to review.


End file.
